


Sanft und in Schmerz getränkt

by eurydike



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Die Geschichte, in welcher Nevens Rs sich im Deutschen seltsam anhören und Worte falsch übersetzt werden, obwohl keiner sie ausspricht.





	Sanft und in Schmerz getränkt

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar der Autorin: Der Titel ist aus dem Lied "The Judge" von Twenty One Pilots, das Neven einmal auf seiner Facebookseite gepostet hat. Eigentlich haben Neven und Isabel sich etwa im Februar 2013 getrennt, aber da das hier sowieso alles erfunden ist, spielt's ja eh keine Rolle.
> 
> Die serbischen Worte sollten sich aus dem Zusammenhang erschließen, aber falls sie doch nicht klar sind, seht ihr hier, was das Wörterbuch dazu meint:
> 
> Zdravo – Hallo  
> Hvala – Danke  
> Molim – Bitte
> 
> Zudem tut mir Neven wirklich leid. Welche bösen Geister hat er bloß erzürnt, dass er eine Thrombose im Arm bekommt? Wie geht das überhaupt?
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Eines hat sich nicht geändert: Ich kann immer noch die Geschichten am besten übersetzen, die weh tun.

Mats kennt etwa drei serbische Worte. Er weiß, was _Hallo_ bedeutet, wie man _Danke_ sagt und was _Bitte_ heißt.

Diese Worte hat er während einem der endlosen Sommertage im Jahr 2008 gelernt, als er Neven bat, etwas in seiner Muttersprache zu sagen. Neven, der noch die teuren Schuhe und Designerjeans trug, derer er sich bis dahin noch nicht entledigt hatte, sah ihn verwirrt an. 

Dann lächelte er und sagte etwas für Mats Unverständliches. Das Einzige, das er wiedererkannte, waren die gerollten Rs, und er hörte, wie natürlich diese im Serbischen klangen.

„Und was heißt das?“

Neven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur, dass es ein sehr schöner Tag ist.“

 

( _„Zdrrravo“_ , versuchte sich Mats. „Rrrrr – ich schaff's nicht.“

„Ist ganz einfach“, entgegnete Neven mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Du musst nur - Zd _r_ avo.“)

 

Ein paar Tage darauf rief Mats _Hvala_ , als Neven ihm im Training den Ball zuspielte, und Neven blieb tatsächlich umgehend stehen, grinste ihn an und antwortete in schnellem Serbisch. Obwohl Mats kein Wort verstand, mussten sie beide lachen, bis Klopp sie zur Ordnung rief.

Am Tag danach halfen sie Zeljko, Trainingsutensilien zurück in den Materialraum zu tragen, und als Mats ihm eine Schachtel mit Pulsmessern reichte, erwiderte der Co-Trainer die Geste mit einem _Hvala_ , was Mats dazu brachte, Neven voller Stolz anzugrinsen.

 

Es gab keinen besonderen Grund, weshalb Mats nach Juni 2013 für längere Zeit aufhörte, etwas auf Serbisch zu sagen. Schließlich vermisste er diese paar Worte ja nicht. Genauso wenig wie ...

 

(Nevens Lächeln, _„Du musst dir meine Stiftung ansehen, warum kommst du nicht mal vorbei?“_ und dieses schmerzhafte Elektroschockblumenblütengefühl beim Gedanken _Neven ist wieder Single_.

Mats wollte das nicht.

Nevens „Komm doch mal zum FIFA spielen rüber, meine Wohnung ist endlich wieder frei“ und dieser scharfdumpfe Stich des Verlangens in Mats' Magengrube, wenn er Nevens Hände betrachtet. Langsam aber sicher entgleitet ihm die Kontrolle.

Mats _will nicht_ ...

In Belgrad wird eine Schwulenparade aus "Sicherheitsgründen" abgesagt, Dortmund verliert das Champions League Finale und Mario Götze geht.

Mats dachte sich dreimal irgendwelche hanebüchenen Gründe aus, weswegen er sich die Stiftung nicht ansehen kann, danach hörte Neven auf zu fragen.)

 

Sie gehen natürlich immer noch höflich miteinander um. Es ist nur so, dass Mats sehr damit beschäftigt ist, sich seinen Platz in der Nationalmannschaft für die Weltmeisterschaft zu sichern und sich nach Kehlis Weggang als Kapitän anzubieten, und dass er nebenher noch andere Angebote klar macht, Werbeverträge und Interviews, und Cathy verdächtig oft aufs Heiraten zu sprechen kommt, so dass Mats einfach keine Zeit hat, sich Gedanken um Neven zu machen. Schließlich hat er die Sache ja unter Kontrolle.

Und doch kommt er nicht umhin, in der Umkleide die Ohren zu spitzen, ob nicht jemand vielleicht eine neue Frau an Nevens Seite erwähnt oder dass der beiläufig etwas am Laufen hätte, aber da ist nichts.

(Erleichterung hat noch nie so bitter geschmeckt.)

 

Und selbst als Mats nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er immer noch _so tun muss_ , als würde es ihn nicht kümmern, wird nichts dergleichen erwähnt.

 

2014 kam Milos Jojic. Mats hatte natürlich mitverfolgt, wen der BVB verpflichtete, aber er wusste nichts über den jungen Serben. Nur, dass er gut genug war, dass der Verein ihn wollte. Und da war er, in der Umkleide, gleich neben Neven, kurz vor dem ersten Training des Jahres. 

Es gehört sich so, dachte Mats, dass der angehende Kapitän einen Neuzugang begrüßt. Er ging also zu ihm rüber und dachte dabei: Hoffentlich kannst du dem Druck hier standhalten, Junge, das ist schließlich nicht Serbien hier. Dachte: Oh, du bist jetzt also Nevens neuer bester Freund. Sagte: „Zdravo.“

„Zdravo“, erwiderte Milos, entspannte sich umgehend und strahlte. 

Und Neven würdigte Mats keines Blickes und sagte: „Hallo.“

 

Später belauscht Mats, wie sie sich unterhalten, und hört Neven „Milos“ sagen. Es klingt etwas weicher, als wenn er den Namen auf Deutsch sagt, nur ein feiner Unterschied. Es ist ein blöder Gedanke, denn bei _Mats_ gibt es nicht viel Spielraum bei der Aussprache, doch er fragt sich, wie es wohl klingen würde, wenn Neven seinen Namen auf Serbisch sagte.

 

(Mats sah 2012 nach, was _Volim te_ bedeutet, aus einer Laune heraus um drei Uhr in der Früh und besessen vom irren Gedanken, vielleicht, möglicherweise, eines Tages mutig genug zu sein, die Worte auszusprechen.)

 

Und Mats ist nicht sicher, ob er wechseln will, und Milos Jojic ist nicht einmal zwei Jahre geblieben und Neven fällt für den Rest der Saison aus und ist auf dem Weg, den Verein zu verlassen, und es ist 2016 und keine Elektroschocks und keine Blumen, aber immer noch dieser dumpfe Stich und

Mats wünschte, er könnte Neven fragen, wie man sich verabschiedet.


End file.
